Events
A number of events run reguarly each day at specific time intervals. 10:00-10:20 World Boss & C.S. Boss 10:30-11:00 Wild Boss 12:00-12:30 Hot Spring 12:30-13:00 Demon Realm 13:45-13:55 Quiz Dungeon 14:00-14:20 World Boss and C.S. Boss 14:30-15:00 Wild Boss 15:00-15:20 Palace Treasure 15:30-16:00 2x Escort 16:00-16:20 World Boss & C.S Boss 16:30-17:00 City Defense 16:30-17:00 Wild Boss 18:00-18:30 Hot Spring 18:30-19:00 2x Escort 19:00-19:30 Hashuan Dual (Tue, Thu, Sat) or Faction Battlefield (Sun, Mon, Wed, Fri) 19:30-20:00 Guild Beast 20:00-20:30 Domain Battle (Wed) or Guild Campaign (every other day) 21:00-21:30 1v1 and 2v4 (Wed, Fri) 21:30-21:50 Treasure Palace 22:00-22:20 World Boss and C.S. Boss 22:30 5x Kill Exp 1v1 This event requires you to enter the arena. The system will match you with people in a similar combat rank for battle and regardless of a win or loss you will be rewarded with combat points and merit. Combat points determine your combat rank (there is no way to decrease them) which alows you to claim merit daily depending on your rank. Winning a battle gives more merit and combat points than losing and the first 10 battles you participate in yield double merit. You also recieve rewards for the first 1, 3 and 5 battles you win. Strategy: Some people find that they can't win against many of the people in their rank so they try and slow down their progression to the next one by only particpating in engough battles to win the 1,3 and 5 win rewards and then leave for the rest of the event. Alternatively, you can maximise the merit you can claim daily by participating in as many battles as you can, regardless of win or lose (this basically garuntees that you recieve all the rewards as well). 2v4 This event requires you to enter the arena. Every 30s the system will randomly allocate you to either a team of 2 or 4 which will then battle against each other. Each team has 5 hearts that are used up each time one of the team members dies, the team that runs out of hearts first loses. Regardless of a win or loss you will be rewarded with battle points and trial points (more for winning) and there are rewarsds for the first 3, 5 and 10 battles you particpate in. Battle points determin your ranking at the end of the event which, in turn determines your prize. Strategy: If you are on a team with someone with a much larger cp than you then try and delay reviving in order to limit the hearts that are lost by your death. 2x Escort If you escort your fairy in this time then you will recieve double the exp. 5x Kill Exp During this time exp gained from mobs will be multiplied by 5. This effect can be boosted with exp scrolls but desnt apply to exp from other sources such as quests. City Defense During this time mobs will swarm the city center and drop chests and other rewards on defeat. Invader minions drop normal loot but invader chiefs drop better stuff and your player name will be anounced by the system when you defeat one. C.S. Boss During this time bosses will apear in the C.S. dungeon and anyone on any of the servers can come and attack them. Unfortunatly, many people will attack other players during the event which lead to players (particuarly lower cp's) dying very quickly. However, you will recieve excellent rewards just for being in the room when the boss dies and anyone can roll for the peircing loot. Strategy: The bosses are generally all defeated with 5 min, so you need to be quick, but you can generally make it to 1-2 bosses each time. Demon Realm *needs content Domain Battle During this time guilds compete for cities based on their ranking (which is determined in the last Guild Campign). The number 1 and 2 guilds compete for the 1st and 2nd city, the number 3 and 4 guilds for the 3rd and 4th city and so on, the loser will take the smaller city. During the rest of the week guild members can claim rewards daily based on the level of the city occupied by the guild. During battle players can attack mobs, other players and the oponents flag and towers. The first guild to defeat the witch in the center claims it as a spawn point and the mobs in the lower portion of the screen can be defeated for special points that can be exchanged (with the npc next to your flag) for a battering ram that deals extra damage to enemy structures. Players earn points for damaging enemy, structures and defeating mobs and players and will recieve rewards when these points reach 500, 1000, 1500, 2000, 2500, 3000, 3500 and 4000. The guild with the most points at the end or who defeats the enemy flag wins. Players whose guilds are not ranked in the top 10 will not be able to particpate in battle, but can instead bet on the outcome of the battles of other guilds in return for prizes. Strategy: Try and have as many players on a possible and be the first to defeat the witch in the center and claim it as a spawn point. Start from the enemy tower closest to the center (it's pointless to start anywhere else as the other towers will just heal it as fast as you can damage it) and have players collect battering rams once they have amassed enough points to claim all the rewards. If you see an enemy ram, destroy it. Faction Battlefield This event requires you to enter the arena. Once you have selected a battlefield to enter you will randomly be allocated as either a demon or immortal and will need to attack players and columns of the opposing team in return for points. You will recieve rewards as your points increase and the team with the most points at the end will recieve bonus merit. Strategy: KILL EVERYONE Guild Beast During this time the guild beast can be summoned within the guild territory and defeated for rewards. On defeate 50 chests will apear around the guild territory containing b.ingots equal to the guild beasts level +1 all players (even those offline) will also have a defeat pack sent to their mailbox. The normal guild beast can only be summoned by the guild master or one of the vice masters, however an additional guild beast (one level higher than the normal one) can be summoned by any player for 50 ingots once the normal one has been defeated. Strategy: Try and level up the guild beast as much as possible before summoning it. It's reccomended to use the guild chat to check that there are enough beast souls between the members to reach the next level before anyone feeds theirs to the beast. Guild Campaign Hashuan Dual Hot Spring Palace Treasure Quiz Dungeon Wild Boss World Boss